capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future
thumb|300px|right|Jotaro vs. Young Joseph JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, JoJo no Kimyōna Bōken?) is the commonly given name to any one of the versions and ports of a fighting game developed by Capcom based on the Japanese manga of the same title. It was originally released in the arcade in 1998 on the CPS-3 arcade system; this version was known outside of Japan as Jojo's Venture. An updated version of the game was released in 1999 as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Heritage for the Future (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 未来への遺産, JoJo no Kimyōna Bōken Mirai he no Isan?), becoming the sixth and last game released for the CPS-3 board (the second-to-last being the third revision of Street Fighter III: Street Fighter III 3rd Strike, released only a few months earlier). Console ports for the Playstation and Dreamcast were also released that year. The game combines Capcom's trademark anime-inspired graphics, as seen in the Darkstalkers series, with the colorful characters and events of Hirohiko Araki's creation, resulting in a highly stylized and detailed visual style. It also features many of the gameplay mechanics seen on previous Capcom fighting games, such as the use of power gauges for super moves, as well as a brand new Stand Mode. In the game's storyline (inspired from the manga), a Stand is a manifestation of the psyche, or a spirit, that accompanies each character and can be summoned or dismissed at will by the player, resulting in variations on the character's move list and abilities. Despite their power, Stands hold one drawback; any damage received by the Stand is transmitted to its user. Original author Hirohiko Araki served as a consultant for the game and created exclusive pieces of artwork for its promotion and packaging; most notably, he developed from scratch a new character design for Midler, since Capcom was interested in using her in the game and she had been only vaguely shown in the original manga. Characters Introduced in JoJo's Venture * Jotaro Kujo - (Stand: Star Platinum) - When Joseph Joestar's grandson first appears, he turns himself in to the police because he believes his Stand is an evil spirit possessing him. To demonstrate, when he tries to shoot himself in the head, a phantom hand emerges from his arm and catches the bullet. This act naturally earned the widespread fear of the guards and other prisoners towards him. Joseph comes to Jotaro's aid with Mohammed Avdol. A brief fight ensues due to Jotaro's defiance, getting Avdol involved. After he is released from jail, and learns what his Stand is, Jotaro gets used accustomed to using Star Platinum. * Joseph Joestar - (Stand: Hermit Purple) - His stand manifests itself as a tangle of thorny vines, which Joseph can wield as both weapon and defense. They are relatively weak; however, Hermit Purple also provides Joseph with considerable telepathic ability. * Muhammed Avdol - (Stand: Magician's Red) - Iggi's owner and tamer, Avdol eventually is vaporized by Iced. * Noriaki Kakyoin - (Stand: Hierophant Green) - The pink-haired student was initially brainwashed by Dio into attempting to kill Jotaro. After being freed, he joins the heroes in their fight against the vampire. * Jean Pierre Polnareff - (Stand: Silver Chariot) - Polnareff was the biggest inspiration towards the character design of The King Of Fighter's Benimaru Nikaido. * Iggi - (Stand: The Fool) - A little Boston Terrier possessing the power of a Stand. In the Japanese version, Iggi can talk. * Alessy - (Stand: Sethan) - His Stand has the ability to transform anyone who steps on the Stand's shadow to become younger the longer they stand on it, even to the point of becoming a fetus. Luckily, this did not happen to Joseph Joestar, who survived an unfortunate encounter with Sethan. * D'Bo (Devo the Cursed in Japan) - (Stand: Ebony Devil) * Chaca - (Stand: Anubis) * Midler - (Stand: High Priestess) * Iced (Vanilla Ice in Japan) - (Stand: Cream) * Shadow Dio - (Stand: None) * Young Joseph/JoJo - (Stand: None) * Dio Brando - (Stand: The World) - The main antagonist, a vampire, who uses his Stand The World to stop time. Introduced/Added in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Hol Horse - (Stand: The Emperor) - An arrogant cowboy and the wielder of the Emperor Stand, which takes the form of a revolver. Upon being fired, the Emperor can control the bullet's flight path, allowing it to turn in midair. He teams with Boingo, who is out to avenge his brother Oingo's death. * Mahrahia - (Stand: Bast) * Petshop - (Stand: Horus) * Black Polnareff (Anubis Polnareff in Japan) - (Stand: Anubis) * Rubber Soul - (Bonus Character) - (Stand: Yellow Temperance) - An evil man who uses his Stand to disguise himself as Kakyoin. * Khan - (Bonus Character) - (Stand: Anubis) Gallery Image:JoJoJotaro.png|''Jotaro'' Image:JoJoJoseph.png|''Joseph'' Image:JoJoAvdol.png|''Avdol'' Image:JoJoKakyoin.png|''Kakyoin'' Image:JoJoPolnareff.png|''Polnareff'' Image:JoJoIggy.png|''Iggi'' Image:JoJoAlessy.png|''Alessy'' Image:JoJoDBo.png|''D'Bo'' Image:JoJoChaca.png|''Chaca'' Image:JoJoMidler.png|''Midler'' Image:JoJoIced.png|''Iced'' Image:JoJoDio.png|''Dio'' Image:ShadowDio.png|''Shadow Dio'' Image:JoJoYoungJoseph.png|''Young Joseph'' Image:JoJoHolHorse.png|''Hol Horse'' and Boingo Image:JoJoMahrahia.png|''Mahrahia'' Image:JoJoPetshop.png|''Petshop'' Image:BlackPolnareff.png|''Black Polnareff'' Image:RubberSoul.png|''Rubber Soul'' Image:Khan.png|''Khan'' Box Art and Advertisement Image:JoJoJapanDC.png|''Japan'' Dreamcast Image:JoJoJapanPS.png|''Japan'' PS Image:JoJoCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:JoJoEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:JoJoSecretFile.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File Category:Games Category:Fighting Games